


This Is Home

by galexiaglow



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Ace/Aro Skeet, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Kai (The Hollow) has two moms, Late Night Conversations, Lesbian Moms, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Mutual Pining, Not a soulmate AU, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Doubt, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Sleeping Bag, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walks On The Beach, added in miraculous ladybug characters because i'm uncreative, but it's mild i swear, don't smoke weed underage, just some people work so well they might as well be soulmates, kisses under the stars, mira deserves love, mira gets a love story too, smoking weed, they all have one braincell, they're 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galexiaglow/pseuds/galexiaglow
Summary: Like Mira, Adam is a pining idiot, never brave enough to make any moves. As far as crushes go, Adam is in deep. Kai has never really specified his sexuality and no one pushes him to. Whenever Adam thinks about moving on, Kai does something that will accidentally reel him back in. Adam knows it is hopeless, Kai has really only ever shown interest in girls. Yeah, Kai will go off about how hot some celebrities are, especially Ben Hardy -- after watching the Bohemian Rhapsody movie Kai had become obsessed with Ben -- but anyone can realize how attractive he is, no matter their sexuality. It is a push and pull, like a helpless tide of unreasonable emotion.





	This Is Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! This is my first fanfiction in a long time, I rarely have enough time or effort to do things like this. Sorry if the grammar or spelling is wrong, my editor and I are not great at English. Lisa is a ton better than me but she still misses things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

After the game show, everything had changed. Kai, Mira, and Adam had practically become celebrities, the game show being notorious for never being beat. Everything was a blur of flashing lights and applauds. It took months for their lives to resemble anything close to normality. The world soon forgot all about them, the trio starting a long streak of the game being beaten. After all of the things they had endured together, the three of them had become inseparable. Before, none of them had actually known each other, but now they were best friends who spent most of their time together.

A few months later, after everything had calmed down, Skeet befriended them. Vanessa and Reeve were good people but he didn't feel welcome in their group, especially not after the game had brought out the worst in the pair. They pushed Skeet around for months, blaming him for their defeat. It had really hurt. They had all been friends since diapers and watching them move on without him made his heart fall. It took a bit to get over.

Kai wholeheartedly accepted Skeet, being witness to the torment Skeet had to endure. Mira and Adam were skeptical at first but came around.

\--

The group walks out of the arcade, all laughing at some offhand comment Skeet made about the joint. They hop on their bikes -- Kai and Mira get too nervous in cars even though everyone was old enough to drive since they were seniors in high school -- and ride over the ice cream parlor close to Kai's house. They all park their bikes in front of the store before walking in.

"Hey guys!" the cashier greets. They come to this establishment every week, so the workers got to know all of them really well.

"Hey Luka! How's work been?" Mira asks, a soft smile on her face.

After Adam had rejected her, Mira made it an absolute mission of hers to move on. After the game had ended, Adam had explained that he was gay and it was nothing she had done. It still hurt but it wasn't his fault in any way. So she moved on. Luka had started working at the shop a few years back. She had immediately fallen for his bad boy rocker persona, her favorite thing being his dyed blue tips. It had been cute watching Mira pine and it was equally as funny watching Luka be oblivious. Everyone immediately accepted him in when he didn't make a fuss about Mira being trans, his exact words being "And? She's still one of the best girls I've ever met". Even after two years, both of them have been too cowardice to ask each other out, and watching them dance around each other had become a running joke.

"Someone threw ice cream at Lila, it was so funny to watch."

The group bursts in laughter. Lila had been harassing Luka and his friends Marinette, Alya, and Nino for years. She had come to work at the shop as well about a year after Luka had.

"I bet she deserved it, she's not too good at the whole customer service thing," Kai says, laughing a bit.

"Oh definitely. Anyways, you guys want your usuals or are you going to try something new this time?"

"I've been wanting to try something new for a while. I want rainbow sherbet and mint chocolate chip mixed-," Skeet says.

"That sounds disgusting, dude," Adam interjects.

"Shut up, stinky. Anyways, mix it with gummy bears and blueberries."

"Got it. What do the rest of you want?"

"I'll try a banana milkshake," Kai chimes in.

Mia chirps, "I'll have an ice cream Sundae."

"I'll stick to what I usually get," Adam says softly.

The group finds their way to their usual booth in the back corner of the shop where the window overlooks the ocean waves. Mira scoots in next to Skeet as Adam takes the seat next to Kai. Mira shoots Adam a look and Adam shakes his head. Normally, people would just ignore it or write it off as an awkward exchange, but Mira and Adam have their own code. 

****

Like Mira, Adam is a pining idiot, never brave enough to make any moves. As far as crushes go, Adam is in deep. Kai has never really specified his sexuality and no one pushes him to. Whenever Adam thinks about moving on, Kai does something that will accidentally reel him back in. Adam knows it is hopeless, Kai has really only ever shown interest in girls. Yeah, Kai will go off about how hot some celebrities are, especially Ben Hardy -- after watching the Bohemian Rhapsody movie Kai had become obsessed with Ben -- but anyone can realize how attractive he is, no matter their sexuality. It is a push and pull, like a helpless tide of unreasonable emotion.

"Here you go, losers. I'll text you guys once I'm off work," Luka says, dropping off their assorted desserts.

"Thank you," they all say before digging into their frozen treats.

Adam lets his mind wander back to the previous summer, the summer he feels as if he will never forget. After the show, Kai had bonded with Adam, watching everything back and apologizing for all of the ways he went wrong. That year they had spent their time becoming familiar with each other. After a while, things became like how they are today, everyone teasing and laughing in fits of joy. Last summer, Kai's mothers invited him to go on ski trip with them. Heather and Veronica were the best parents Adam had probably ever met. They had always gone out of their way to help in any way they could. After Mira came out, they went of a shopping spree, buying her dresses, skirts, makeup, bras, and anything she would need to make a comfortable transition. They even convinced Mira's parents to let her start hormone treatments. When Veronica found out that Adam's parents were homophobic, she made sure he would be away from home as much as humanly possible. In summary, Adam loved them as if they were his own moms.

On the way up to the ski resort, they all yelled songs and generally had a lot of fun. Adam passed out after several hours, waking up around 8 hours later to realize he had rested his head on Kai the entire time. Kai had just smiled at him and lent him an earbud, making him listen to another hour of songs by Queen and Cyndi Lauper. Adam had almost missed the look Heather sent his way, a small, knowing smile. He would have freaked out with the thought that they knew about his massive crush but he also knew they would only tease him about it. 

****

_ They got to the resort at around 10 pm and they all practically fell asleep as soon as they hit the covers. The next few days was delightful, all of them having fun skiing, sledding, and other various snow-related activities. It was the most fun Adam had ever had in his life. On the last night, Heather and Veronica went out on a date in the classy restaurant the resort sported. Kai and Adam walked around outside, talking about various things. They bought themselves apple cider and sat beneath the fairy lights, looking at the snow covered mountain. _

_ "Hey Adam," Kai had said. _

_ "Yeah?" _

_ "Remember when I told you about my passion. The one about space?" _

_ "Yes." _

_ "Do you... Do you think I would ever actually be able to do that? All my life I've been sitting and dreaming. Sitting and watching the sky, hoping one day I could touch it. But... I don't know... The way that people talk. How can I have faith in myself if no one else has faith in me?" _

_ "Kai. Don't ever say something like that again." _

_ "What?-" _

_ "You are so passionate and smart. Fuck, you're so much smarter than you give yourself credit for. All you do is tear yourself down and let others do the same. You're one of the most brilliant people I've ever met. When you talked to me while building that ship, I not only saw but I felt your potential. I know this sounds like bullshit but you don't even realize how good you are," Adam has said, "Even unrelated to your goal, your heart can be seen in everything. I won't let you talk about yourself that way. Not only you, but I don't deserve it. You put me on such a high pedestal, but you don't even realize that I fuck up more than you ever will. I get too emotional, I cry a lot, I give up easily, and... I chase things I can never have in some cruel form of self torture. I know I probably don't make any sense but seriously, you are amazing in every way." _

_ Kai stared at him for a minute before moving. Slowly, he took Adam into a strong embrace, sniffling on his shoulder. They did not go to the same school at the time -- Adam didn't live in their area until senior year -- so Adam had no idea what was being said to Kai whenever he wasn't around. That night, he made a vow to not only make people stop talking about Kai like that, but to help Kai realize how much potential he has.  _

_**** _

_ Minutes went by before Kai let go. In a moment of not thinking, Adam leaned in to kiss the top of his forehead. Kai had stared at him, eyes still wet, before smiling softly. He stood up, placing his lips onto Adam's forehead in return. Blood rushed to his cheeks faster than it ever had before. They stayed like that for a bit, just softly gazing into each others eyes. The magic was broken when Adam let out a loud, wet sneeze. _

_ "Come on, buddy, we should go back inside." _

The rest of the night was a blur, Adam only being able to focus on the exchange that had happened. Neither of them had ever told another person before, so not even Mira knew about what had happened. She had always suspected something had happened, they had both had a drastic change in attitude, going from funny and sarcastic to soft and caring. At first she thought they were secretly dating but she knew Adam would have told her.

"You know, Skeet, your taste is absolutely disgusting," Mira says, laughing.

"My taste? It's impeccable don't even play yourself. One day you'll come around."

"Mmmm sure. Whatever you tell yourself buddy."

"Hey guys, my moms want to know if you guys want to come over to spend the night," Kai interrupts. "They just ordered The Way He Looks and bought popcorn."

"That sounds fantastic," Mira says, taking a large bite of her sundae.

"I bet Veronica was the one who chose the movie," Skeet snorts. He loves Kai's moms and is very good friends with them, he just likes to make fun and tease them. Veronica has always been the softer one.

"Oh, definitely. She's from Brazil, and that movie was a huge hit in the LGBTQ+ community down there."

"They're so adorable, I love your moms. They're the best. Tell Heather to get out the cheerios," Mira says.

"Already did!"

The group continues to talk and eat their ice cream, Adam not interjecting much. 

****

Kai notices his demeanor has changed, he pays a lot of attention to Adam, and doesn't know what to do. He wants to ask Adam what's wrong but at the same time he knows that Adam doesn't like worrying everyone. Kai decides to ask him about it later, alone and away from everyone else. Adam tends to not sleep much, so he can pull Adam aside when everyone has already gone to sleep. 

****

After they have all finished, they hop on their bikes and make their way to Kai's house, each of them whooping and yelling loudly. As soon as they put the bikes in the garage, Heater and Veronica usher them all in.

"Kai, we don't have enough seats. You should sit on the floor so your friends don't have to," Veronica says, "We set it up with big blankets and your favorite stuffed animal."

Everyone laughs, including Kai. "Sure, mom. I'll grab the soda, do you guys already have the popcorn made?"

"You betcha buster."

Kai makes finger guns at his mom as he steps inside the house, making a beeline for the fridge. Heather has bought a 2 liter bottle of Doctor Pepper, that being the soda that everyone collectively agrees on. No one cares about germs, which means that Kai doesn't need to grab cups. 

****

He makes his way to the living room, everyone taking their spots. Heater and Veronica always sit on the small sofa together. Then, on the side closest to Heather, Mira sits with a large bowl of cheerios resting on the arm rest for the two of them to share. Veronica holds a small bowl of her own popcorn in her lap. Next to Mira is Skeet and then Adam. The pile of blankets and the large stuffed animal are on the ground, between Skeet and Adam. As soon as Kai sits down, Veronica starts the movie. The first half of the movie, not many people make comments; everyone just revels in how cute it is. That is, until the party scene.

"God, why is Fabio such an ass?"

"He's being extremely ableist and he deserves to get kicked in the fucking shin."

"Karina is basically encouraging this. I was on her side, thinking she may have just gotten a bad rep because people slut shame her but damn, she is vile," Mira rants

"Gabriel come get your mans please."

"Wait, is he really gonna."

"AAAAAAA, THEY REALLY DID!"

They all, including Heather and Veronica, continue to talk and rant for the rest of the movie, every time something gay happens, they yell. It is light hearted and fun, each of them cringing from second hand embarrassment. The movie leaves everyone in a good mood, winding down for the night becomes easy. 

****

Kai lays out his extra blanket on the floor for whoever decides to sleep on the floor. Skeet makes a show about chivalry, moving to the short couch so Mira can sleep on the bigger one, leaving Adam to take the floor. The group mutters for a bit before the conversation dies out, Skeet and Mira becoming tired and drifting off to sleep. After about an hour, Kai rolls onto his side to face Adam.

"Hey Adam are you awake?" he whispers.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Want to go outside with me?"

"Sure."

Kai sits up, grabbing his blanket. He waits for Adam to get up before quietly walking towards the back door. He slowly opens it, making sure to not wake Mira or Skeet. A few years back, Heather had built an area on the roof where the family can go out and stargaze. They shared Kai's passion for space and made it for him. 

****

Wooden steps lead to a small leveled platform with a telescope on it. Adam and Kai walk up the steps in silence. They lay back on the platform, the sky clear and the stars shine in all their wondrous glory. Kai could sit up there for hours in silence, but there is a pressing issue at hand.

"Hey ma. Earlier, at the ice cream place, you seemed really out of it and down. You still do," Kai says softly, scooting to lean against Adam.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"I really don't want to press, but. I don't know, it worried me."

"I don't how to talk about it, it's really stupid," Adam says, trying his hardest to not look over, knowing he will melt immediately in Kai's gaze.

Kai sits up, letting out a small huff. He grabs Adam's arm, pulling him up as well. They both sit up, staring at each other. "It's not stupid, Adam. They're your feelings. You are allowed to feel this way. You are allowed to have your moments. You're allowed to feel. Don't invalidate yourself and call it stupid."

"I'm sorry, it's just a bit of a struggle. Sometimes, I just have a lot of doubt pour over me and today I just got it more than usual. Sometimes, I feel as if I don't belong in the group. I know it's stupid, but watching you guys laugh and have fun, while I'm dysfunctional and disassociating for no reason, I just feel as if there's no room for me."

"Adam, please listen to me. We love you. I love you. I don't know what it would be like if you weren't here with us. It wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't feel complete. You know... I always adored you. From the moment we met. Even though I acted like I hated you, I didn't hate you. You were someone I always wanted to be near. You gave us structure, hope. I don't know what I would do without you," Kai says, his voice fading as he fiddles with his hands.

They stay like that, staring at each other. Gazing into each others eyes. Kai's heart races and blood rushes to his face. His body instinctively leans forward, Adam reacting the same. He doesn't think; he can't think. It just feels right. It feels as if he belongs in Adam's arms. His eyelids become heavy as Â they slowly inch closer. As Adam's face gets closer, realization hits him. This isn't right. This isn't how it is supposed to be. He can't do this. 

****

Softly, Kai rests his head on Adam's shoulder, trying to play it off like that was his intention the entire time. "Please, never forget that I love you," he whispers into the fabric of the other boy's shirt. 

****

They stay like that, Adam's arms wrapped around Kai, holding him close. Kai can hear Adam's heart beat in his chest. It lulls him and he doesn't know why. Everything seems perfect, but Kai can't help but replay the previous events over and over. He doesn't know what he was going to do. Or what he was even trying to do. He doesn't know why his heart betrayed him. It isn't supposed to be this way. Many thoughts plague his mind as Adam lays back down, Kai not letting go. If Adam is uncomfortable, he doesn't say or show it. Kai drifts into a dreamless sleep, thoughts full of Adam.

****

The next morning is a bit of a blur. Mira had found them and chaos ensued. Kai is too tired to take in what was actually happening. He walks himself to his room, falling onto his bed and falling asleep. The other three leave not long after, being used to Kai's weird antics. The thoughts don't let him sleep well, plaguing his spirit. He awakes again, around three in the afternoon, to see his moms at the table. They smile at him and then look back down at their hands.

****

"Sorry I slept so long. Anyways, what's up?" Kai says, sitting down across from them.

****

Heather and Veronica exchange glances, an emotion showing that Kai can't quite put his finger on. They rest their hands on his, giving small, caring smiles. The action makes his heart race."

 

"I  know you don't tell us everything, and you don't have to -- trust me there are things your moms don't need to know -- but Veronica and I have noticed that you seem... Like you're holding your breath."

****

"What do you mean by that?" The words are hard to get out, his mouth dry.

****

"We watched you grow up, Kai. We know our son; we know when you're troubled. Please know that we would never judge you. But you need to tell us. Whatever it is, we are not the only ones who see it. Yeah, you are happy and cheerful but you also feel so held back. Whatever it is, you shouldn't. It's not good for you. We love you, okay? Nothing will ever change that."

****

Kai's lip quivers. He doesn't know why. In his mind, he is fine. He feels like he is well put together and happy. He doesn't know where any of this is coming from. It reminds him of the ski trip, the first time he felt like something was wrong with him. "I don't know what's going on with me; I almost did something bad."

****

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Veronica asks, squeezing his hand.

****

"I don't know what's happening with me. Everything used to be okay. Everything was fine until the show ended. I almost did something to Adam that would've ruined everything."

****

Heather glances at Veronica, almost smiling, and they share a knowing look. A look that all parents make when they know their suspicions are being confirmed. "What did you almost do?"

****

"I almost kissed him. And it's not the first time," Kai admits. "I don't know what I'm doing. I like girls, so why am I doing this? I've never liked a guy before. I'm eighteen, I shouldn't be doing this now. I'm supposed to have everything found out by now."

****

"Kai, life isn't that simple. Not everything falls into place. Life isn't a straight path where you know everything by the time you're an adult. You don't have to only like girls, you don't have to only like guys. You should know this. It's okay to like both and it's not a big deal; it's something that's apart of you but it's not a personality trait. It doesn't define who you are and it shouldn't -- don't hold yourself back just because you're scared."

****

"But I am scared. I'm terrified. Have you guys not seen everything people do to you? Say about you? The looks you get when you're out? How am I supposed to love myself like that when the world says it's wrong? I see the pain you guys go through daily, I see the flashes pain and buried shards of your past when you speak of your parents. I know you guys would never do that to me but I don't want to be sad. I don't want to be hurt by everyone. I hate seeing you guys hurt, I just want to be normal."

****

Tears fall down his red cheeks, and he looks down at both of his mothers hands.

****

"Kai, you are normal. Not being straight is perfectly normal, there's no right and wrong when it comes to love. Well, I mean, there _is_ but it applies to everyone, straight or otherwise. Yes, we get hurt. Yes, people will always be hateful. But I am much happier even with people's judgement than I ever would have been trying to cram myself into a shell. Don't let the world stop you from making possibly the greatest choice you could ever make. There is nothing wrong with you, Kai, please just let yourself breathe. You need to come out of your shell now."

Tears flow like a calm sea. Both pain and relief steadily flow. Both Heather and Veronica cry as well, feeling their son's anguish. They know it hurts. They know how he is feeling. They know all the thoughts, all the torment, all the strife. And they weep.

****

"I think I'm in love with Adam."

****

"We know, sweetie, we know," Veronica says, laughing through her tears

****

"How long have you guys known? Is it really that obvious?" Kai asks, wiping his face clear.

****

"I's been obvious since you first met him in the game," Heather smiles "God, it was so funny how much you flirted with him, trying to play it off as a crush on Mira. You went out of your way to always touch him, and it was honestly quite cute."

****

Kai blushes, rubbing the back of his neck. "You guys are the worst... I love you."

****

"We love you too. Never ever forget that."

****

\--

****

Several days later, the group is down by the beach. Usually, due to living on the west coast, the beach is too cold to go to, but today has record heat and the group feels as if they are melting. Mira wants to wear a bikini for the first time, and of course, everyone encourages her. Luka is supposed to be joining them later, making Mira nervous. She doesn't feel as if she passes enough to wear a bikini normally, so she wears baggy shorts over her swimsuit bottoms. Everyone discourages her, telling her she looks stunning wearing her suit normally but she won't have it. It hurts the rest of them to know that she is still unhappy with herself, despite all the estrogen she has been given. Still, they do their best to be happy and look at the bright side.

****

Mira drags Skeet into taking pictures of her with the beach in the background. Her fair drifts in the wind and she holds onto her sunhat to keep it from floating away. She looks gorgeous and Kai wishes she could see that in herself. 

****

Waiting for Mira to finish, Kai sits in the sand next to Adam. He looks over, a blush creeping onto his face before turning over. The talk with his moms beings a wave of new emotions and sensations. He did try to keep that all back, to keep it repressed. But now that he has finally acknowledged it, the feelings become impossible to ignore. Trying to hang onto any semblance of normalcy, Kai leans against Adam as he normally would in this situation. He looks up, flashing his biggest shit eating grin.

****

"Race you down to the water."

****

"You're on, lavaboy."

****

They scramble to get up, pushing and shoving, kicking sand everywhere. Kai sprints with all his might down the water. Adam is ahead of him, being able to get up first since he practically tossed the other boy off of him. Kai strains to run faster, not paying attention to where he is going. His foot catches on a rock and he lets out a screech that closely resembles the braying of a donkey. Adam turns around just in time for Kai's head to knock him in the jaw, causing him to fall and face plant into the water.

****

The two lay in the sand, clutching their matching injuries. The sound of Mira and Skeet's laughter can be heard over the crashing wave and cawing seagulls. They turn to each other, slowly smiling and then letting out a cackle. 

****

Kai stands up, reaching out his hand for Adam to grab. Once he is up, they both, more carefully this time, get into the water. Despite the warm weather, the water is still cold as hell, causing their feet to go numb. 

****

It's nice, messing around. The past few days Kai stressed himself, trying to not make his feelings obvious. Even when he thought he only liked girls, it was hard for him to hide his feelings, so, knowing he's in love, made him anxious that he would slip up and Adam would see. Adam means the world to him and he would rather go back into the game permanently than lose one of the best things in his life. 

****

Kai smiles softly, splashing the ice water onto the other boy before letting out a loud laugh. They go back and forth, both relaxing. It's pleasant, seeing Adam happier. Just the other day Adam was doubting that he was included and now opening up more. Everyone has their moments and Kai is glad it isn't happening anymore. He is also relieved that the incident didn't change anything between them. Fear had crippled him for days, thinking that his friendship would be over.

****

Once their bodies are as cold as the tundra, they make their way back to the spot that Mira and Skeet occupy. Kai knows he will have to tell them. He has to come out. All of his friends have their own moments in coming out; Mira coming out as trans, Adam coming out as gay, and Skeet coming out as aro and ace. If they could do it, he can do it as well. They all deserve to be told, even if they already have their suspicions.

****

"Hey guys, there's something I need to tell you. Before Luka gets here."

****

"Of course, what's up?" Mira says, turning to face him.

****

"I'm pretty certain I'm bi."

****

Silence passes through them for a few seconds. Mir's eyes dart to Adam, then Skeet. They all laugh at once. "We already knew that. No one crushes on Ben Hardy that hard and be straight at the same time. He's literally your home wallpaper. But I' m glad you told us. I hope you feel better now."

****

Kai looks over to Adam for reassurance to see Adam smiling softly. There is an underlying emotion that he can not read. It's routine. Kai does not know how to read people and every time he is around others, there are always emotions that he can't read. It's undyingly frustrating to him, but he is used to it. Everything will make sense eventually. He grins at Adam before facing Mira and Skeet as well. 

****

"I can't believe all of you found out before me. Even my moms knew before I even considered it," he laughs out, not wanting to turn the mood to be awkward or sour.

****

"You check guys out all the time dude, it's almost laughable," Skeet lightheartedly banters.

****

"Biggest dumbass in the lgbtq+ community award better goes to me, then." 

****

"Lesbians still got you there, did Heather never tell you about the time she first confessed to Veronica?"

****

"N-"

****

"It's hilarious," Mira says. "Heather confessed to Veronica in a sappy way, sending her a poem in French about how she feels. And Veronica thought she was just being nice and didn't actually like her. Even though in the poem it literally said "I can't get my mind off of you" and "would you please be mine?" There's no way you can beat that." She pushes her long, black hair out of her face.

****

They have always been like that. Being their son, he watched them growing together, watching Heather's tired blue eyes become less anxious, watching Veronica trust more and more. Many nights, he'll try to walk to the kitchen only to see his moms cuddling on the couch, often times Veronica playing with Heather's wavy blonde hair. They are his goals for how he wants his future to be.

****

"Ugh, my moms are so sappy. I could never imagine them as teenagers. Honestly, it's such a weird concept; they'd be like you and Luka," he says, sneering at Mira.

****

Mira huffs, a blush forming on her tan cheeks. "Like you can talk"

****

Kai's stomach drops. He can only imagine what she meant by that. He definitely knows what she meant but doesn't want to think of the many, MANY times he may have possibly slipped up in the past three years. 

****

Adam coughs, drawing everyone's attention. His cheeks burn red and his ears are tinted pink. "Sorry, a bug flew into my mouth," he mutters, spitting as an attempt to make a point.

****

The group falls into a fit of laughter again, it is just Adam's luck to have something like that happen to him. Adam, of course, is glad his excuse worked. Kai is bisexual, that is a fact, but that doesn't mean that Kai can ever have feelings for him. It would be nice. It would definitely be nice. But life is strange and not everything goes the way you want it to. It is sort of Adam's philosophy to hold such low expectations as to never get hurt or disappointed. But this stirs new hope in him. Maybe, just maybe, he can flirt with Kai more and maybe attract him. He knows Kai well enough to know that Kai wants a long lasting friendship to come with a relationship. He hopes his position will help him.

****

As soon as Mira spots Luka, along with his friends, Mira waves at them, quickly walking over to them. The smile on her face is enough to make Adam feel ten times better. There is something about watching people who were in love interact. It is interesting, a good interesting. Something you can watch forever. Something that fills your heart but also leaves something to be desired. Bittersweet is the word.

****

Adam is shocked to see Nathaniel and Marc there as well. He isn't the closest to Luka but he knows what had happened between Nathaniel and Luka. It is quite sad. It happened around sophomore year. Luka and Nathaniel had been dating for about a year at that point, Luka becoming more and more attached each passing month. Marc had become friends with them through a mutual friend, Marinette. Marc and Nathaniel hit it off immediately, becoming close friends in no time. They decided to make stories together, Marc being a writer and Nathaniel being a graphic artist. Luka had to watch Nathaniel fall in love with someone else, but he was glad that Luka found peace.

****

"Uh guys, quickly, where do you want me to set this wood?" Kim, a large, tall and buff friend of Luka asks, slightly strained.

****

"Oh, over here dude," Skeet calls out, directing him.

****

The plan is to stay on the beach past night fall, throwing a mini party. Beach rules are that the fire pit has to be in the dry sand but at most fifteen meters away from the water. They make sure of it so they can go along with their plans. 

****

Skeet has dug a hole, about a foot deep, as to try their best to have fire safety. Kim sets the wood down, finger gunning and turning back to get more. Marinette smiles softly, clearly nervous, setting the large cooler by the hole. She isn't the type to party, no one has a clue of how Luka had convinced her to. 

****

Alya is someone that the group didn't see often. The islander girl has an overprotective sister who loves her to death but hardly lets her go out with friends. It would've been more sad if Alya isn't happy. She runs a blog about superheroes that she loves to update and discuss with other people. It's quite a popular blog so she has her hands full. 

****

Alya waves at Skeet after setting the cooler full of food by the drinks. It is quite impressive how strong she is. Her boyfriend, Nino, has always talked about wanting to protect her but she is the one who is always the stronger one. They both don't mind. Everyone knows Nino is into it anyways.

****

Even though it is nearing nightfall, it is still near twenty six degrees outside. Kai, Adam, Mira, and Skeet have gotten to the beach at five. Mira had been surprised how warm it was still, expecting it to be freezing. As Luka begins talking to her, Skeet, Kai, and Adam all send each other looks, knowing they are going to tease Mira about it later.

****

Marc, Nathaniel, and Nino set up the chairs. Adam has no idea on how they have enough folding chairs for ten people but he is glad he isn't going to be forced to sit in the sand. It is warm now but he has lived in the area long enough to know that once the sun is down, it will be absolutely frigid. Thinking ahead, Adam has packed several large bags full of small, but warm, blankets. Enough for six people. His bags are already down by their area, it had taken everyone to bring the bags. Adam is strong, but you only have so much space on your body to carry things.

****

"Oh god," Marinette mutters to herself. 

****

"What is it, Mari?" Luka asks, turning around.

****

"I thought Adrien wasn't coming because his dad said no, but of course his stupid ass snuck out again," Marinette whines, "he's going to get into so much shit for this. And we didn't plan for him to come. Do we even have enough supplies for him to join us?"

****

"Don't worry about it. We brought a ton of extras. The only thing we don't have extra of is a chair but it's not that big of a deal. Someone can either sit on someone's lap or sit on the sand. We'll sort this out later."

****

Adam thinks about it. It would be nice, the things he has in his mind, but he knows that it will be horrible to make actions just for his own twisted benefit. "I'm willing to give up my chair, sitting in the sand is not that big of a deal."

****

"Are you sure? You're sort of a guest in some way, and I don't want to inconvenience you," Luka says.

****

"It's totally fine. I have blankets. I'll be fine," Adam states in a nonchalant attitude.

****

"I guess that works. Thanks man."

****

Adam nods, shooting finger guns at Luka. He looks over at Kai. The brunette is talking to Marc and Nathaniel, laughing in the cute, wholesome way he does, throwing his head back and clutching his gut. It has always made his heart flutter. Many people will describe it as ugly but how pure it is has always stuck out to him. 

****

Nathaniel and Marc are laughing as well, at Kai or what has set him off, Adam will never know. He glances over at Mira, who is with Luka. It is so cute to watch them, he enjoys it. His focus turns to Skeet, who looks absolutely uncomfortable standing by himself. Adam, feeling a small bit of pity but also the same uncomfortable loner feeling, walks over to Skeet.

****

They talk for hours, Skeet sitting on a chair while Adam sits on his blanket. After a while, Alya and Nino have joined their conversation, noticing Skeet talking to Adam about young Justice. Skeet and Mira delve into a deep conversation about which character is the best, Alya dead set on Secret while Skeet adored Impulse. Adam happily joins, his favourite character being Superboy.

****

"But I actually liked the cartoon adaptation of Superboy," Alya says, adjusting her glasses.

****

"They ruined his character," Adam cries, "He's supposed to a jock and a player. He even had a pierced ear and tons of girlfriends! It was apart of his character!"

 

"Yeah but the nerdy version is so much more cute! He's so dorky and awkward and it's cute!"

****

"Maybe it's just because you have a type," Adam says jokingly, motioning to her boyfriend.

****

Nino laughs, snorting a bit before also adjusting his glasses to sit on his face properly. With his grin, he shrugs, "The man has a point."

 

"That's beside the point, you losers. He's adorable and a perfect boy in the series, you're just mean."

****

"Okay, but the person they did _so_ dirty in the series was Bart. He was so different and so much better in the comics and they didn't get his personality completely correct," Skeet says, leaning back in his chair. 

****

Adam reaches over to the cooler, pulling out a couple of beers and passing them down. He feels like a rebel doing this, but he is technically an adult and old enough to drink.

****

"Oh man, I totally agree. It just didn't feel the same," Nino says, opening his and Alya's drink.

****

They all collectively take a swig, laughing afterwards. 

****

"Yeah, but I'm so glad they changed Wonder Girl -- I hated her in the comics," Adam says ** **  
****

 

"Fuck, me too," Alya says passionately. "The way she used and was so fake to Secret made me entirely angry, I'm so glad they didn't hurt my baby like that. Fuck comic book Wonder Girl."

****

"Fuck comic book Wonder Girl," The boys echo in unison.

****

The group keeps talking and going on about the series versus comics, everyone becoming more and more friendly. They have all been friendly before but none of them had long conversations. They are all friends with Mira and have only ever met the other three through Mira. After a while, Nathaniel, Kai, and Marc join their conversation, Nathaniel and Marc being unsurprisingly into comics. They move from DC to Marvel, Kai being the first one to bring up Infinity War.

****

"Why would you ever bring up that monstrosity? Right here? In my good, _happy,_ Christian neighbourhood?" Nino says, his face grief stricken.

****

"Sometimes I wish I were normal and didn't live vicariously through fictional characters," Marc says, his voice cracking. "The movie wouldn't hurt so bad."

****

"I swear to god, Loki isn't dead. There's no way he's dead. He didn't turn blue when he died; did everyone just forget that Loki is a Frost Giant?"

****

"There's no way Loki lived. Thanos could see through Loki's illusions. There's no way he managed to overpower Thanos," Nathaniel whines.

****

"Okay, but shut up please. This shit still hurts," Marc says, glaring at his boyfriend.

****

Adam grabs drinks again, passing some around to everyone. Marinette and her boyfriend, Adrien, have joined the circle as well. Adam can tell that he wants to say something, not really finding a place to interject. "Hey Adrien, what do you think was the saddest death in the movie?"

****

"Oh. Oh god. Ummm. I'd have to say Gammora. When Thanos threw her off a cliff, it hurt me so bad," Adrien states sadly.

****

"Oh my god," Alya calls out loudly. "That was the absolute worst. When he cried, it made me start sobbing in the theater."

****

Marinette chimes in, "The thing that hurt me the most was when Peter Parker started to fade. God, Tom Holland is such a great actor but I hated that so much."

****

The group continues to talk about random nerdy things, jumping between fandoms and series. They have all loosened up, getting more used to each other and their conversations. Everyone is happily buzzed, all except for Mira and Luka, them being the designated drivers as well as not even around the group. They have walked off hours ago, only just now coming into view as a tiny spec in the distance. Adam can only imagine what they were talking about, probably something adorable. They have finally made their way to the fire an hour and a half later when everyone is sufficiently buzzed and growing tired.

****

"Alright guys," Luka says. "This is going to take multiple trips, so hang on. Which group of you want to go first?"

****

"I can take people as well, my car has five seats."

****

The group decides that Alya, Nino, Nathaniel, and Marc will go with Luka while Adrien, Kim, Marinette, and Skeet will go with Mira, leaving Kai and Adam alone on the beach. Adam's senses are heightened, more aware of the other boy near him. In his haze, he tries his best to be respectful and not let himself do anything. He doesn't want to take advantage of Kai in any way. 

****

"Hey Adam?" Kai whispers silently, moving to sit and lean against the darker boy.

****

"Yes?" he responds, heat tingling his ears.

****

"Am I worth loving?"

****

"What the hell does that mean?" he huffs, and a hot blush makes its appearance. "Of course you are."

****

"I don't know. I just see Mira and Luka with their perfect romance and I really want that. I want a love like that -- but no matter how much I try and search, I don't get that. And sometimes, I just think I'm not worth loving. Maybe I don't get a love story," the brunette says, picking at the cuticles of his nails.

****

"You are worth loving, Kai. You're so... Perfect. Everything about you is so perfect. Your hair always makes you look so attractive, your eyes always sparkle and hold so much light, and your features are so bright. Your personality is lovely, it always has a way of making me feel safe. You are worth loving. You deserve a perfect love story. You may have just, I don't know, not focused on the person who is meant for you."

****

Silence washes over them, Adam nearly smacking himself out of pure embarrassment. If Kai didn't know about his feelings before, he surely does now. His heart races as Kai stares at him, wide eyed in adoration. Kai's smile is soft, complimenting his features.

****

"Why do you always say the right things?" Kai asks rhetorically. Slowly, he grabs the sides of Adam's face, cupping his cheek delicately, as if he is holding the world.

****

Blood rushed to Adam's face, his blush becoming a scarlet red across his dark tan. He closes his eyes, leaning against Kai's touch. His mind is too fogged to understand what is going on. The entire thing is confusing. On one hand, he is sure that Kai is going to kiss him, and on the other, it's just meaningless touches. Everything is so new to him and it hurts his chest to have hope. He wants to lean forward more than anything, to grab Kai's neck, and kiss the absolute hell out of him. But he knows that is not going to happen. If he is going to kiss Kai, they are both going to be sober and Kai is going to give him permission first. Adam doesn't want it to be one of those fated things where they both lean in and kiss. He wants it to be meaningful and soft, he wants to ask and make sure that Kai feels the same way too.

****

Laughing lightly, Kai rests his forehead against Adam's, the unexpected moving causing Adam to open his eyes. Up close, he can see every freckle, every blemish. It makes his brain go wild with fantasies of tracing the constellations on his cheeks. "You're such a good friend, Adam, I love you.

****

"Only you think that. But I love you too, Kai. I say it all the time but I really do love you."

****

The next few moments are a blur of talking and longing touches, Adam becoming more and more weary, the alcohol causing his brain to become extremely tired. The next few moments of consciousness are in Mira's car, her asking where Adam wanted to go. He reiterates his desire to stay at Kai's, knowing his parents will be severely upset with him. Kai's parents are kind and understanding, and Heather has always insisted Kai go out and party, so Adam knows he will be safe going over there.

****

The group arrives, Adam wobbling through the house and flopping himself onto Kai's bed. He can hear Mira explaining and Heather and Veronica chuckling quietly. They seem so far away, as if Adam is a ghost and hearing everything but not physically existing. It is an odd feeling for him. He can't tell if he likes it or not, but it hurts deep down, as he has always felt worthless. The random variety of emotions swaying has no comprehension. He can't think, not as he feels Kai slide next to him and hold his waist. His heart aches as he drifts into a fitful sleep

****

\--

****

It has been almost a month since the beach party. Adam takes an oath to never drink so much again. It had not been a pleasant morning afterwards, Heather and Veronica ended up taking care of them both, as if they were sick children. It hurt but was oddly sweet. It made Adam reminisce his childhood, back when his parents acted like they loved him. Of course, it hurts his pride as an adult, but the caring nature was bittersweet and he loved them for it. 

****

He wishes Kai's mothers are his, that he is apart of their family. But it isn't possible, he knows there is no way he would want to be adopted, it would ruin things between him and Kai. Also, he is an adult, but he knows it was the most plausible, there's no way he can marry Kai. They are just friend. Friends is all they will be.

****

Adam has been staying over more and more, Adam's parents becoming less and less lenient on him. They push their agendas any second they can, wanting him to be their perfect, straight, son. He can never live up to their expectations.

****

Heather and Veronica understand. Especially Veronica who grew up Catholic. Most nights, Adam crashes on the couch in the living room or in Kai's room. It doesn't matter to the girls, they know Kai would never do anything. That's why, when Skeet suggests they all go camping together, they support it wholeheartedly. It is their last summer to have fun before college and Heather wants more than anything for them to all have an opportunity to try new things.

****

"Are you even sure this is a good idea?" Kai asks, leaning back into the sofa. "We're not that old, we just hardly became adults."

****

"We think it'll be good for you. Also a wonderful opportunity for you to get over your dislike of cars and other vehicular things. Once you go to college, you can't just ride your bike everywhere. Also, camping will help you learn how to feed yourself," Veronica says.

****

"Whatever. You guys are helping me pack."

****

Adam doesn't cut in, not even knowing if it is his place or not. But he does enjoy the thought of camping. Even without Kai, it seems like a ton of fun. He has never been before, always growing up as a city boy no matter where he lived. Skeet is really the only one with experience with camping.

****

After a couple days, a full plan has been made. Kai is to bring the food and drinks, Adam is to bring the sleeping bags and pillows, Mira is the tents and utensils, and Skeet is to bring floatation devices and drive them to their lakeside campsite. They are to go to the forest for six days and five nights. It's later in the summer, school for children starting around that time. Thankfully, Uni doesn't start for another three weeks, so they have time to adjust afterwards.

****

The trip up to the mountains is long and generally uneventful; Kai and Adam fall asleep two hours into the drive. After several hours, the group arrives at their campsite. They have gotten lucky and scored a site that is right next to the water. Quickly, they all unpack their stuff, Mira setting up both tents. 

****

Sleeping arrangements have been made prior, Skeet is to sleep in the same tent as Mira while Kai and Adam sleep in a separate tent. Mira's parents don't feel comfortable with her sleeping in the same tent as Kai or Adam, and Skeet is the only asexual one. So they arrange it in a way that Mira's parents won't get upset. They are adults but they still lived with their parents, so they abide by their rules.

****

"Okay, I know Mira gets really cold at night so she's getting the extra blanket. If anyone has a problem, fight her for it," Adam says, throwing the extra blanket into her tent.

****

"Whatever. Anyways, we should go swimming. The lake is right there and looks really nice," Skeet says, motioning over to the short path that leads to the waterfront. The group has chosen a smaller lake as to not freeze to death once they were in the water. The smaller the lake, the warmer it was to be in.

****

"You boys get dressed, I'll set up the clothing line so we have a place to dry our stuff. I'll change last," Mira says, grabbing the thin rope off the table and wandering to find two trees close enough.

****

The boys got into their tents, quickly changing. Adam is the first to step out, getting changed in record speed. Changing in the same tent as Kai had makes him uncomfortable, motivating him to get dressed quickly. Mira has found two thin trees and tied the rope on them, doing the exact thing she has been trying. Once Skeet exits the tent, she goes in, changing into a pair of shorts and her bikini top. Kai is the last to exit, eyes still groggy and tired.

****

The four of them make their way to the water, Skeet carrying the blow up rafts. They are generally silent, wiping the exhaustion from their eyes -- the drive had been long. The lake is beautiful, crystal blue ripples across to the sides, water so clear you can almost drink it. It is definitely a glacier lake, there is no way the water can be that clear otherwise. It's sufficiently hot outside though, so the water will be more appreciated than the blistering heat. 

****

Adam is the first to step into the water, Kai, Mira, and Skeet inflating their rafts. It's unquestionably cold, there is no doubt about that, but the cool feeling lapping at his heels is a relief. Quickly, he submerges himself, knowing that if he doesn't, he won't get used to the water. It is frigid, feeling like ice against his tan skin, but he grew up cold so he loves it. Kai laughs at him, assuming he had slipped on something like a buffoon. Once the rafts are inflated, Skeet and Mira wade into the water, shrieking at the temperature. 

****

Kai quickly makes his way over to Adam, the brisk temperature giving him a quick burst of adrenaline. They grin at each other, knowing exactly was coming. They both make their attempts to dunk each other, Adam ultimately winning as per usual. The group has fun like this for a while, Skeet and Mira relaxing on their floats while Kai and Adam frolic and play in the water like a pair of blockheads.

****

It's pleasant, having moments to act like children, forgetting their responsibilities. They stay there till near dusk, the realization that they would definitely get sick if they stayed in the water any longer hitting them. They dry off and change, hanging up their wet clothes on the drying line. 

****

Skeet builds a fire for them, Mira taking out what is for dinner, handing it to Kai to cook. The brunette isn't a bad cook, he has experience from having to cook for his moms when they are hungover. More than anything, the domestic things make Adam fall harder for Kai. Yeah, Kai is attractive and very fit, but things such as his caring nature really make his heart swell. 

****

After dinner, it is Skeet's idea to tell scary stories around the fire. Kai is hesitant but reluctantly gives in. Adam knows that Kai will never admit how scared he is of the prospect of actual horrors in the woods, hundreds of kilometers from society.

****

"Do we really have to?" Kai says anxiously, scooting his chair next to Adam's.

****

Skeet teases, "What? Are you too scared?" 

****

"That's not it. It will just take a while for you to finish the story and I'm quite tired."

****

"I'll make it short, I promise."

****

"Whatever," Kai huffs, sliding further into his seat in defeat.

****

Mira stands up, adjusting her pants before looking over at Skeet. "I have to go to the bathroom. You said you saw an outhouse?"

****

"Yeah. It you take a left over there it should be about ten meters down the road."

****

Mira nods, waving. She walks off in the direction Skeet had said, leaving the other three behind, huddling around the fire.

****

"So, Kai, did you know Clifford Olsen killed a couple of children in this area?"

****

"No, he didn't, you dumbass. He stayed in the Vancouver area."

****

"Okay. Sorry, I couldn't think of any cool serial killers," Skeet says with a light chuckle. "Give me a second to think of a different story."

****

After a couple minutes of friendly banter, Skeet has a story in mind. He starts off, lowering his voice to be a horrifying low tone and just his voice alone scares Kai. He shudders, leaning closer to Adam for comfort. As the tale goes on, Kai becomes more and more frightened. He has to give credit to Skeet, the way the man tells stories was intimidating, almost so good that he forgets that Mira should've been back by now. At the climax of the story, Mira snaps a stick in half, screaming, causing Kai to jump up in fear, yelling.

****

"I really hate all of you," Kai says, death grip on Adam's arm.

****

"I'm sorry," Mira says, laughing, "I couldn't help it, you gave me the perfect opportunity."

****

"On this note, I think we should all head in for the night," Skeet says, yawning.

****

"Hell yeah, I'm going to bed. Fuck you guys," Kai says, marching himself to the tent. The other two laugh, and Skeet puts out the fire before going into his tent. 

****

Adam makes his way into his tent, getting himself situated in his sleeping bag. Itâ€™s ginormous, he feels a little guilty for not giving it to anyone else. It takes him an hour before his mind is sufficiently tired enough to drift into a cold sleep. As he shuts his eyes, he hears a whisper from Kai, "Hey Adam?"

****

"Yes"

****

"I, uh," Kai says, swallowing loudly.

****

"Come here," Adam mumbles, unzipping his bag.

****

Kai hesitantly crawls over, tucking himself against Adam's figure, his face pressed against Adam's lean chest. Adam zips the bag, too tired to care. On a normal night, he would be over the moon about the following events, but his foggy, tired mind just wants to sleep. So he does, arms wrapped securely around Kai.

****

The next morning, Adam has almost forgotten last nights events. He wakes up, Kai curled into him, and is both happy and terrified. With all the rustling, Kai wakes up as well, his reddish brown hair stuck up in all directions. Adam lets out a soft snort, ruffling the other's hair before unzipping the bag and stretching.

****

The next few days fall into that routine, they cook, clean, go swimming, come back, cook again, and tell stories by the fire. Kai doesn't admit that the stories scare him but Adam knows and will let Kai sleep with him every night. The first couple of times, Adam is nervous, but the third night, he gets over it and enjoys the company as well. The final day, they do their routine, relaxing as it are their last moments to relax. Skeet and Adam take it upon themselves to attempt to make a raft out of what they find around the lake. Several large logs are found floating on the edge so they take them, tying the logs together. Looking around, they also find a flat piece of wood that looks like the side of a shed. The boys don't question it and instead just tie it to the logs. They test out their creation and it is sturdy enough to hold two people on it without getting them wet. Skeet and Adam call it a success and congratulate themselves

****

Later that night, Skeet reveals that he actually brought a stache of marijuana. The others don't mind but are confused. "How did you even get that? Isn't it illegal?"

****

"Oh, I know a guy. It doesn't matter. Anyways, you guys are allowed to have some but if you don't want to, don't feel pressured. I couldn't care less," Skeet says, rolling a couple of joints.

****

"I don't want to. I'll stick to my smores," Mira says, as she's pulling out marshmallows.

****

"I've never tried. I'm interested," Kai says and Adam motions in agreement.

****

"Are you guys sure? You don't have to, It's understandable," Skeet says, trying his best to try and convince them otherwise.

****

"Yeah, we're sure. Don't worry about it, man."

****

Skeet shrugs and passes the two a joint with a skeptical look on his face. He doesn't want the others to feel pressured, knowing that not everyone is cool with drugs, even if weed isn't even that serious and used for medical purposes. The two boys, sitting side by side, each take hits, passing it back and forth until it is gone, both having their own high. 

****

Adam decides he likes this much better than drinking. He doesn't feel unnecessarily sad or stupid, just happy in his own giggly cloud. The boys crack jokes and have more fun than they had the previous nights; Kai not scared for his own life. Hours pass and Skeet begins to grow tired, as well as Mira who has put herself into a sugar comma.

****

"We're going to bed. Make sure to put the fire out before you leave," Skeet states tiredly, making sure everyone knows the importance of fire safety.

****

Adam nods in agreement, watching the other two disappear into their tent. Adam looks over at Kai who is staring through the trees. "The stars are really bright tonight. We should go onto the water to see it better."

****

"Are you sure you want to do that? We'll get wet and the water is cold."

****

"Yeah, I'm sure. I can just put my swimming trunks back on."

****

"I mean, okay, I guess," Adam says, shrugging. He stands up, pouring the bucket of water onto the fire, dousing it till the coals are completely out. Kai, during this time, quickly changes into his damp shorts, grinning like a fool. Adam goes to put his on as well, not wanting his warm clothes to get wet.

****

Once the both of them are ready, they make the short walk to the shore of the lake. Kai quickly gets on the raft that had been built earlier that day. Adam sighs, knowing he will have to be the one to push the raft out. He steps into the water, cringing at the temperature of the water. He pushes the raft until the water hits mid thigh. With one big final push, Adam hops onto the raft that is steadily making its way towards the middle of the lake. As he lays on his back, the vividness of the stars strikes him. Itâ€™s gorgeous; the kind of view that makes someone stop and really ponder life.

****

His heart skips a beat when he turns to face Kai whose face is covered in elation and wonderlust. He looks gorgeous under the moonlight, the stars reflecting in his eyes. A blush makes its way onto his cheeks. There are so many moments where Kai has been undeniably beautiful, but at this moment, he looks ethereal, someone who belongs in the stars. A dull ache starts in Adam's chest. All his feelings coming forth. Kai is the first to break the soft silence.

****

"I've always stared at the skies for a sense of belonging in this universe. Everyone has always known that touching the stars is my dream. An unlikely but beautiful dream. It's sad really, even if I were to touch the stars, I wouldn't be satisfied. We can't explore everything. I can't find everything. We will never have that kind of technology. But... Maybe I've been searching for the stars in the wrong place. Maybe I've been able to reach them the entire time."

****

"What does that mean?" Adam asks, heart pounding in his ears. He rolls onto his side, Kai already on his side and facing him.

****

"You know, I can see the universe in your eyes. And maybe that's the universe that I've needed the entire time," Kai whispers, his face flush in embarrassment but he won't back down. They have been dancing around each other for far too long.

****

Adam eyes widen. He knows that this is his moment, that this is real. Something he has desired for years. His perfect match is right here, waiting for him and he has been too blind to see it. All those moments of hurt and comfort, the endless what ifs, the nights of dreaming about him. It is there and waiting for him. 

****

He sits up, his heart pounding as he fiddles with the hem of his shorts. Kai sits up as well, feeling the same amount of nervousness. Adam takes a gulp and a deep breath, confidently staring into Kai's eyes for the first time in a long time.

****

"Can I kiss you?" Adam asks, placing his hand on Kai's.

****

The brunette nods, leaning towards Adam. Adam raises his hand, cupping the back of Kai's neck, pulling softly to bring their faces closer. Their lips touch in a tender moment, the sensation new to both of them. One kiss turns to many, sloppy turning into perfecting coordinated and delicate. Adam decides that this will be his new favorite thing, a sensation he has been missing and never knew he needs until now.

****

Adam pulls away, caressing Kai's cheek and smiling. They stare into each other's eyes, enjoying each other's presence, basking in each other's love. Holding each other feels right, like the world has made them for each other. The background melts away, leaving only them. Kai takes another kiss, moving to lean over Adam, one hand resting on the back of his head. Heaven sighs and they hold each other's souls.

****

Eventually, they make their way back to their tent, hand in hand, hearts filled in a blissful euphoria. They found what was wrong all along. And maybe, just maybe, this is what their future holds. Maybe, this is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! 
> 
> Please give my editor Lisa some love, here's her Twitter;  
> https://twitter.com/NCTZENFIRE
> 
> If you want to, check out my Twitter as well;  
> https://twitter.com/galexiaglow
> 
> I listen to a couple playlists while writing this so if you want to listen, the links are bellow !  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsS2Km6kSod6pktSKHaHuX1dEVg9QXvl5  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/pzj36okxvigla4je1gzuzh973/playlist/4giiTYXNHcekT7nT57JH2L?si=BJ2Ul4J4TKyMXvksT4H2YA
> 
> This fic is based off of Cavetown's song This Is Home, please check out his music and send him some love !  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9BNxMOPly4
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much again, I hoped you enjoyed. If you guys want, I'll write a part two based in the future.


End file.
